The Volume of Forgotten Lore
by symmetrysouldemons
Summary: Madison Grimm was no ordinary Fourteen year old girl. Shes the spawn of the devil. Nevertheless she was raised more then half of her life by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She known about her origins for a few months now. But those weren't her only problems, Renesmee was a spoiled brat, the Volturi needed her help. Which is strange. AS all of this happens her mother past sneaks to her


Madison Grimm was practically raised by Carlisle her whole life. She was adopted by them and that's not all although she's human, her father is also the devil. Demons are always on her tail. Find out what happens when the Volturi run into demon troubles and need Madison help. While on the journey she begins to uncover her mothers past.

I sincerely apologize for any grammatical errors I wrote it on my phone. Enjoy chapter two should be up soon with less grammar issues...

I sat on the couch and turned on the news, to see if anything wierd happened. Well the weirdest thing that happened is some football team beat some team 12 to 7 which is really low. I sat their staring blankly into the news anchors face out of boredom. Biting my nail. I felt a strange presence. I turned around to see Renesmee cocking her head sideways.

"your not cute", I said

"your a strange creature", she sat on the other side of the couch staring at me.

"your a annoying a brat", I change my tone.

"I know, but your still part Satan and then you'll become evil and we will have to execute you because your gonna hurt people", she smiled.

"your one to talk, now go back to cutting off Barbie heads", I said.

"no, see im planning on torturing you more because it is so simple", smiling.

"Carlisle", called out.

"why do they care about you, I mean I don't fully understand how people feel so bad for you", she continued.

"CARLISLE, I am going to rip out those pretty little teeth with tweezers if you don't stop", I warned.

"wow you are hot headed savage, just as I expected, Devil", she smiled again.

"CARLISLE", I called one last time. He came in the room.

"What Madison", he said as renesmee smirked.

"Renesmee is trying to make me bust her face In", I said angered.

"Renesmee your father was looking for you, he's in the kitchen", Carlisle sighed and waited for renesmee to go in the other room.

"what", I said

"you need to be more, how do I put it patient with her", Carlisle said as I crossed my arms.

"why didn't lecture her", I said

"because she's not my responsibility", he said.

"here we go, with the (as your legal guardian) speech, well o quite frankly don't give a damn she's trying to make me mad to see if I will lash out, so I can't get killed off like some animal with rabies", I stated.

"that would never happen", he reassured.

"oh really it happened to that cute puppy, I'm not a person, I'm a freak" I said

"I can tell she angered you so I'm not gonna bother with reasoning with you, right now", he look at me.

"Hey, Carlisle", I said as something came to mind.

"Yes", he looked down.

"Did my mom hate me", I said

"Clara, didn't hate you, everything at that time was protecting you and keeping you human", Carlisle explained. Then there was a knock at the door. Who would come to the house at 9 a.m. Oh wait Jehovah Witnesses...

"I'LL get it", I jumped up and walked to the front the door. Rolled my eyes, and hoped it wasn't Jehovah Witnesses, I got nothing against them but sometimes they need to keep it to themselves. Anyways I opened the door preparing for the no thanks speech and then as I looked up it wasn't who I expected. It was beyond worse, far far worse. It was the volturi so I did what I had left of my human instincts and fainted...just like that I fainted. Fell to the ground as the world went dark.

I woke up on the couch with an ice pack on my face. I quickly flung across the room. Then screeched. I walked to the kitchen saw all seven of them then briefly hid behind the wall.

"She's abnoctious", I heard Aro complain. Then I walked in causally.

"Who's abnoctious", I said and I believe all five of them said "you".

"what are you all doing here", I asked.

"we need Madison", aro muttered, I smirked.

"Say that again louder", I said cupping hand around my ear "I couldn't hear you", I had the biggest smile across my face.

"we need Madison", he said giving me the most dry look.

"For what", Esme asked.

"Didn't anyone notice two of us missing", Caius said.

"uh more like a hundred missing?", I said

"The twins are missing obviously and quite a few dozen demons wont bring them back and I think one of the two would be in Madisons best interest to save, but they won't give them back unless, they get their loyal princess", aro said as I rolled my eyes.

"first of all I don't like Alec, second of all why would I help you", I said

"we aren't asking your permission", Caius said. Carlisle stood in front of me. Esme looked at Aro and Rosalie looked at me.

"Well if you were asking my permission I would say", I paused for a second as everyone in the room looked toward me.

I was under pressure.

"Yes", said confidently.

"alright this makes things easier on us", Felix said.

"Madison", Rosalie look angry with me Emmett gave me a look. What was I doing, I mean didn't I just faint at the very sight of them. I was now having second thoughts and the rest of them were starting to notice my swaying if opinion.

"As much as it pains me to say this

I promise to keep her in good condition", he gave Carlisle an awkward smile. Rosalie look at them wanting to say something, but the words didn't come out. I still stood there awkwardly.

the situation was as if I was asking to go to a friends house that they didn't know, and I was kinda standing their like "So can I go". Just awaiting their permission even if wasn't clearly thinking this through. Wait did they say a couple dozen demons? Crap. Wow am I selfish all I was planning to do was get out of the house now I'm gonna risk my own life in the process. But its renesmee, but I might die,but, but but.

"is it to late to say no", I smile they all look at me like it was a rhetorical question. Well it wasn't.

"Aro can we think about this, for a moment", Carlisle said. Aro looked like he was swooning every single word Carlisle spoke. Caius looked like he was about to hurt Aro, and Marcus...just stood there all depressed. Yet there is me standing there like this. ... XD "lol whut!". So Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie maybe Emmett all talked for like five minutes as I stood their still and unresponsive. Kinda like when I found out my father was Satan, I was Still and unresponsive for a week...not kidding.

"Madison, its your decision and if she say no then we'll stand by her decision", Carlisle said.

"Fine CARLISLE , I mean ahem yes Madison decision please", aro tried to remain his composure but something about Carlisle just makes him all excited.

"I uh, that's alot of pressure", I said feeling nervous.

"Madison, think about you saving Alec and then it will like those superhero movies", aro said

"I don't like Alec?", I didn't I mean really.

"mm hmm", Felix said.

"yea ok", demetri said.

"really, god", I said.

"if you don't help us I will force you to confess your undying love in front of everyone", aro said.

Ok so maybe I though he was hot it doesn't subject someone to liking them.

"uhhh", I muttered.

"oh wait I remember, like in this", he pulled out my notebook.

"there nothing in there besides facts about different species of monsters", I said, I lied.

"oh really, from Madison diary entry and I quote on February 12 (Dear Journal, aside from all the normal chaos I write in here time for me to explain a few things. As much is hate the evil Volturi 'oh I don't like that word' there is something about him that one boy thing. He's so strange and dangerous, I just wonder if he even notices me", I interrupted him.

"please stop now, really STAHP", I started blushing like and idiot and wanted to slam my head into the wall. Rosalie looked confused. Felix and Demetri looked like they were gonna burst out laughing any minute.

"the way he dresses is strange especially for the rest of them. But his eyes I mean they all have the same eyes but his EYES. I hate his hipster hair but he's still looks adorable, I mean call me an idiot", I interrupted for the last time I couldn't take it. Then I saw demetri and Felix were about to explode in laughter.

"ok FINE, I WILL IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP", I screeched. Then Rosalie and Esme looked at each other. Now I know it was too late. Carlisle handed me a cell phone.

"I promise o will call and if they bother me you'll know cause of Alice but still bye", I said nervously. I ran up to my room and gathered essentials such as spray paint, book of exorcisms, a cross (in care you wondering it didn't burn my hand cause I'm still technically human) and holy water, I put it all in a overnight bag. I out on my anti possession charm of, basically it protects my self from getting possessed well at least I think it does. Put all of it in a overnight bag as well as few specialty knives and ran back down stairs. Carlisle and Esme stood there as I tried to walk past him, then gently pulled me back by the arm. Then whispered,

"be safe ok, and call me I mean it"

"I promise", I smiled. I was actually really scared. I turned around and gave him a hug. Ugh it was so damn stupid but I did. I walked to Esme. Then hugged her briefly while whispering.

"I'm sorry", I gave a half smile them walked out the door, just like that. Now I knew that turning back now was not an option whatsoever. I was screwed. SCREWED. But I had to do it because I didn't want the freaking demons to hurt any of my family. Yet I'm surprised they didn't begin with drastic measures. Ha they just was scramble the Volturi head for the sake of it.

They had two cars waiting. Do I even trust them driving at all. What the HELL MADISON.

I started following the three stooges when Felix grabbed my sleeve and pulled me in his direction. I Shuddered I don't know what was worse the fact that I was helping them or being in a car with Demetri and Felix. I really wanted to turn around and run away. But I decided maybe I shouldn't. I sat in the back seat of the car, it was nice and both cars were matching with tinted windows, funny.

Felix, was driving again which is ironic. I basically stared out my window wondering what it would be like to opened the door, tuck and roll out of the car like in those badass thrill movies. But then I notice the child protective lock on. Damnit.

"Child lock eh", I said

"that was on, wow", Felix said.

"screw you", I said and continued plotting escapes.

"Alright, so I wonder how does it feel being I'm your position", Demetri said.

"like there is no where to run, and hating myself utterly for making that god damn dumb decision", I rolled my eyes. Demetri sighed.

"wow you aren't like Clara at all", Felix muttered.

"how'd you know my mom", I questioned.

"crossed paths I guess", Demetri shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe that I'm engaging in conversation, but do you happen to know what she was like I'm kinda wondering why she got it on with the devil if you know what I mean", I said seriously.

"you don't get it do you", Felix laughed a bit.

"get what?", I asked now interested in their words.

"Clara was innocent, despite the fact that Satan was her baby daddy its more comical if put it that way...anyways since she a virgin beforehand. She was overprotective of humans way beyond what you can comprehend she tried her hardest to keep people away from even knowing about the supernatural beings. When she was pregnant for you, you can only imagine", demetri explained.

"umm she wasn't a virgin when she got pregnant, right?", I was getting worried.

"not at all", Felix murmured.

"how old are you, what 12", Demetri asked.

"14 going on 15", I said

"once upon a time there was a person named Damien Valencia and the rest you can ask Aro about it, okay", demetri said

"who the hell", that was the last thing I said, the rest of the ride was silent.

As one question boiled in the back of my mind who was Damien...


End file.
